Why Me
by Majestickfire9
Summary: A young woman with a nak for reading and a lives with her best friend has found out about a recent string of missing person reports. I suck at summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic all I ask for is no hating.

Summary: This fanfic takes place in a quiet small town in Toronto, Cannada. Where (my Oc's) Angee and her best friend Sydney something goes amiss as people arond town are dissapering and the full moon is slowly approaching.

Angee's POV I slowly rose from my bed, my sheets pooling around me. I popped my back as I got up. I walked to my kitchen to get something to eat when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned wondering who would come to my door at 5:00 in the morning. When I got to the door though no one was there, but before I could close the door my best friend Sydney tackled me to the groun with the door closing behind.

"Get off sydney" I groaned. After we got up from the wooden floors I said " Since your here on my day off work why dont we continue our search for some cool old or new creepypasta's". In my spare time I have discovered my nak for reading has grown into a large part of my day so sometimes just for fun we'll go on the internet and look wierd stuff up like crepypasta's. I was interested in one I never finished called Slenderman so with the time I have i'm now going to finish it.

We sat at the compuer desk when the phone rang. "I'll get it" said Sydney, I didnt have enough time to protest as she picked up the phone. I facepalmed myself, a habit I have picked up. I saw her smile falter as she hung up her phone "I just got a call saying that I needed to get to work becuase someone was sick" I smiled sadly at her, she barley got to be at our own house becuase of her work. I smiled sadly at her.

"It's ok I know we'll get to hang out another time" I said. I got up from the computer desk and walked over to her and gave her a much needed hug.I walked over to the tv forgeting about the computer for now and turned on the tv and put it on the local news channle. I heard the front door close as she left.  
I turned my attention to the tv as I heard about people around town going missing. I heard Taylor's name called on the missing people list and that the police are checking around the forest and some of the are even on the list as well.

I then rememberd the computer being left on so I turned off the tv and got back to reading the creepypasta. I noted the main thing that are that he lives in the forest, he can also telepor and' kills people. Right in my alley I thought sarcastically.

Sorry for a short chapter I promise they will get bigger and that I will update daily or as much as I can.  
Please tell me about any spelling errors and thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Te Pond

Chapter Two.  
Sorry for not updating in a while my familiy has been busy, writers block and powershortages.I was listening to

Relaxing Music - Night Mist By: .  
AdrianvonZiegler. on youtube.  
_-_

After I finished reading for a few minuets I heard a hard rapid knock on my door. When I opened the door I saw Bill one of the towns police men. "Hello Angee I was wondering if you knew anything about the recent dissaperances around town" he said. I shook my head and said "I sorry I havent, I just heard about it over the news this morning" he just nodded and said "I'm sorry for wasting your time".

I closed the door as he left. I watched him leave out the window. I turned around and found all the lights around the house had all gone. I shrugged until I felt a shudder pass through me, I felt like I was being watched.  
I turned around and looked out my window at the forest. I saw stange light but soon realized it was a faceless head, I wanted to scream but found myself unabel to do so. I saw blackness dot my vision as I continued to stare at the faceless figure. Soon I passed out.

I awoke in the forest. Still in a daze and spot's clouding my vision, I looked around and saw that the forest I was in was full of lifeless trees. I felt like I was being watched, as I turned around once agian I saw a faint blue glow. I slowly walked towards it. what I found was a small pond surrounded by softly glowing ble mushrooms.  
What I found in the pond horrified me completly deminishing the relaxed state I was in. I found a tall faceless man to the right of my reflection. I saw tentecles looming over me as I turned around. He slid one through my the back of my shirt and slowly wrapped it around my head. He whispered in my ear "mine". Wondering how he could speak without a mouth. What he said next frieghtend me "Sleep" he said. I soon found myself slowly drifting into sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Congrats you've made it. Sorry for cutting the last chapter short it's a bad habit for me in writing to make the character fall asleep.

When I awoke I was on the living room floor. I saw Sydney looming over me, "What happened?" asked Sydney. "I dont know all I remember is Bill coming by, and me in a forest next to a pond" she looked at me confused.  
"So did he put you in a forest or something?" I shook my head my memories slowly resurfacing. I gasped remembering how I woke up in the living room. "What do you remember something?, Did you leave the oven on what?" she asked.  
I shook my head "I remeber some guy... no thing that had no face he said I was his and that I should sleep"  
I was visably shaking by the time I finished.

I saw a flash of white in my vision, I jumped back, scared. My friend was next to me in a flash trying to comfort me. When I felt like I could get up I muttered that I'm fine to her. I got up slightly dizzy I shook my head hoping the dizziness would die down, to my luck it made it worse.

Sydney helped me towards the couch. Afte she let me sit down I watched as she went into the bathroom It suddenly felt cold just like when Slenderman came here I turned my head towards the window. What I saw frightened me, it was slenderman looking at me through the window, I screamed and turned my head towards the bathroom hoping that Sydney could help me but when I turned my head back towards the window he wasnt there anymore. That's when I heard Sydney come out of the bathroom.

"What happened, I heard a scream?!" I felt her hand on my shoulder. She heard me mumbling to my self about Slender and the computer. She took me to the computer and said "Show me what's up with you." I nodded my head. I typed Slender Man in the computer and showed her about the origins of him. At some piont she broke the silence by saying "So... your a slender beliver too? and you belive you saw him and he scares the s*** out of you." I nodded. "Ok the just try to avoid him and the forest also watch out for slender sickness and ymbols"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. She suddenly burst into tears "Th...That bastard took on of my friends one day and she started getting sick with migranes, fevers, vomiting/ dry heaving, and hallucinations.  
T...Then one day she just dissapeared I havent seen her for seven years." She looked down sadly. Still sobbing she embraced me saying "I dont want that to happen to you to" and this time it was me who started sobbing. We just stayed there like that for a few more minutes until she snorted saying "Well this is akward" I ended up snorting as well agreeing with her but we stayed hugging each other anyways.

Authors notes: Yeah sorry for another short chapter I just got lost for a while an decided to leave a cliff hanger.  
Thanks for reading and please tell me about any spelling errors. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Auothors notes: Having troble due to the problewm of me being able to write a five page chapter to a fanfic on paper and then having it come out as three paraghraphs on the computer. I will add Jeff the Killer due to popular demand on Tumblr and through emails I was gonna add him in anyways.  
_

After we finished hugging eachother I asked her to get me some food she looked at skeptically the nodded while going to the kitchen.

_Jeff the Killers POV_

It was the middle of the night when I awoke. I was full of energy so I jumped out of my recent victims bed, the recent kill I had gotten was a family that was camping in the woods and their duaghter screamed like an mouse with a megaphone over it's face. I smiled at my beautiful creations after a couple minutes of admiring my handiwork I decided to pay a visit to a small house that's around the woods.

When I found it I saw a light turn off I smiled wickedly knowing I might get to kill again. I climbed up towards window. I opened it as usual and got in but I felt a brisk breeze blow over me thinking it over I decided to quietly close the window. For some reason though I felt a wave of dread and uneasiness wash over me. I had the feeling someone was watching me but when I looked under the covers the woman was still asleep so I looked towards the doorway what I saw made me a little scared but also happy, it was a tall faceless man looking down at me. A few seconds pass before another feeling of dread washed over me and thats when I saw tentacles come out of his back and shoot towards me. For once in my life I screamed making the woman wake up.

_Angee's Pov_

I woke up seeing a strange man with a smile carved into his face about to be strangled by Slender Man. I screamed.  
I dont know why but I went up to both of them and my rational mind was telling not to do it but did I listen no I slapped Slender across the face hard. It left my hand stinging and I yanked the stanger away from his tenecles.

"Why did you help me?" the stranger asked with confusion in his eyes. I could feel the intense glare of Slender.  
Becuase i'm human and I cant stand it when others get hurt. I say this as I glare right back at Slender Man. I finish off by saying "Especially by this monster" I say with a sneer. I heard him gasp "But he's just like me and he's so beautiful" the stranger said "But how can you like him he kills people!" the stranger replies with "So"

I sputter knowing it was no use, lightening the atmosphere that is until I remembered Slender Man was still in the room. What I see surprises me greatly, Slender has a light blush dusting his cheeks.

_Slender Man's Pov_

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at reciving my first complement that wasnt a lie. I stood there stunned. Thinking "why wasnt he scared, arent I monster, who was he, why didnt I sense him in the forest, was he covered in blood?"  
"Who are you" I ask. "Oh my names Jeff" he says this as he's waving around a kitchen knife. While he was talking to Angee who gasp when she saw my tentacles wrap around Jeffs waist and knife with out him noticing until I put pressure on where I was wrapping around him. He cocked his head in confusion. I saw confusion and fear in his unblinking eyes. I saw the black rings around them, as if they were burn marks. I also saw an unknow feeling in him. If I had eyes they would be widened in suprise. I felt his lips on where mine were supposed to be he pulled back blushing.

"Where is your mouth" he asked. I smiled and showed him my mouth. It was full of sharp teeth and spread a grin not to unlike his own across my blank face, Bad idea becuase he was blushing harder while I heard Angee scream he kissed me again and now it was my turn to blush as I felt his tounge lapping at my lips. I pulled away "Do you do this to everyone you meet" He shook his head, "Then why me?" "Becuase your just like me and your so beautiful" he touched my 'face' as he said this.

I sighed being worned out already and dropped him on his ass onto the floor. I face palm knowing this was gonna be a long and akward day of explanations.  



	5. Chapter 5

The full moon has nothing to do with the fanfic. Welcome to the next chapter.

_Angee's POV_

I felt a little scared but most of all I felt confused about the events taking place in my room. I heard a groan of pain and a thud behind me, I felt like Slender probably hurt him. When I turned though I couldnt help myself but laugh as Jeff was rubbing his back and half glaring at Slender, probaly dropped him. When I was thinking the situation over, I thought I was going insane becuase i'm luaghing with a total stranger covered in dried blood and Slender Man, but it did brighten the mood even with Slender in here.

Sooner or later after the giggling stopped I saw Slender stand up and stare right at me. I felt extremly uneasy but not scrared suprisingly. I heard another sigh come from him. "Well that figures my meal is ruined. Might as well start explianing" Slender said. I looked at him bewildered that he can talk and that he was sparing my life becuase his 'meal' was getting cold, that or he went a little soft.

_Jeff's POV_

I was even confused when Slender Man stared at me, I soon felt like I was getting tired and I remembered that I had yet to kill Angee and look around the house for others but I refriegned and asked "Do you have an extra room I dont have a place to 'go to sleep'" I grinned hearing those three words. I still wanted to kill her but that would have to wait until morning.

I heard a small laugh come from Angee, I giggled with her she just looked back at me and fell onto the floor laughing, soon I joined in and found myself luaghing uncontrollably along side with Angee. Slender Man just stared at us and 'face' palm. He suddely had his grin back onto his lips and even he couldnt hold back the laughter coming from his mouth.

I fell asleep from laughing so much in Angees room.

_Angee's POV_

After we stopped laughing I smiled, a genuine smile at Slender. I hobbled over towards my bed and watched as Slender wrapped his tentacles around Jeff and carried him farther into the houses interior. It was a small hallway that led from my room towards the window at the end of the hall, towards the left was Sydney's room and then the guest room. On the right was the bathroom door. the hall way turned into the living room, in that turn also connected up with the kitchen. I fell asleep.

_Slender Man's POV_

I was extremly confused and frustrated so I begrudingly picked Jeff up and carried him towards the guest room.  
It was there that Jeff woke up. I noticed that his eyes werent closed when he slept. I put him down when he asked me to "Please dont drop me like you did last time" if I had eyes I'd be rolling them so I put him down liked he asked. I suddenly found myself falling onto the bed. Jeff just giggled at me with his foot sticking out were my feet were a few seconds ago.

I felt the wieght shift on the bed as I saw Jeff climb under the covers. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he did, I found myself being kissed again by Jeff and just as quickly as it happened it was over. I heard him mutter "Good night". I teleported to the forest to think about all this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 sorry for the long wait. He he!. I decided that the full moon does have something to do in all this three chapters left until the full moom. Warnig!: Some languege in this chapter!  
_Slender's POV_

I was worried becuase 1: I was hungry and I feed off the fear of others but now she's not afriad of me, 2: That other guy that was about to kill my meal and the fact that he kissed me is what my mind is going crazy about.  
I looked at the moon barley lighting up the dead forest. sighed knowing its only three days left until I go through the cycle, my frist one. My mind drifted about the kid 'Jeff as he calls himself' his lips on mine and the soft skin ... I shook my head to rid of the thoughts.

I did owe them an explanation as did Jeff to as why he kissed me. I know he already explained but I think it's more.I had no time to waste as I teleported inside the house. What I saw confused me but I relished in the feeling of feeding off fear. Tonight some how felt different.

_Angee's POV_

I was about to go to bed but felt an unsettling feeling but shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep but after a few hours I heard a thud and grogilly got up but I felt someone watching me. From the doorway stood Jeff he growled and said "Go to sleep" he lunged at me and I screamed but Slender teleported right in the middle before he could get to me. I felt weak for a second before I scooted up against the head board. I saw Slender take Jeff's knife with a tentacle and shudder. Jeff growled and tried to jump for his knife but not quite getting it.

Slender pushed down Jeff down with one of his tentacles. Jeff was struggling in Slenders grip until he stopped moving, looking as if he was dead, but a weak voice met my ears but I didnt catch what he said. Slender did and the sight of what was happening in front of my eyes, I froze in pure fear. He was transforming his body grew taller,  
his tentacles darker, where his mouth is suppossed to be grew a row of sharp teeth and if possible he looked paler,  
hands grew into large claws. If looks could kill I think.

He teleported away leaving behind a ear splitting screech. I passed out in the room his scream still ringing in my ears last thing I saw was Sydney coming into the room.

_Slender's POV_

I screeched in pain as I felt my bones crack and shift my body feeling as it was on fire. I instictually teleported to saftey in which case was the forest while bringing Jeff with me so I carried him with my body still in pain. I passed out from pain in the woods. 


End file.
